<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by Olpgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670943">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl'>Olpgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, And some other things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finally, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, POV Multiple, PWP without Porn, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Sexual Frustration, Smut, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's dreams have been driving her crazy.  She knows she's missing something, some feeling she just can't reach on her own.  But night after night, the dreams come, leaving her more and more frustrated. At least when she accidentally wakes Poe up, he's willing to lend a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156070">Here and Now</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79">totheendoftheworldortime79</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Sinful Sunday!!</p><p>Just a little plot bunny that popped into my head when I was reading her fic that refused to go away.  Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey was startled up from her bed, heart pounding.  The details were fuzzy already, too distracted by the intense throbbing coming from in between her thighs.  It had been happening too often lately, the barely remembered dreams awakening her from a deep sleep, leaving her frustrated.  Her life had always been spent focusing on survival, even before joining the Resistance.  But since the war’s end, something had awakened in her.  Some long-dormant need that urged to be satiated now that she finally had some sort of stability in her life.</p><p>She let out a groan, flopping back down on the mattress.  Clenching her thighs together did nothing, the throbbing only increasing in intensity.  She knew it was useless, she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, sliding one hand down between her legs as she parted them.  She let one finger trail through the slippery wetness she found, knowing it would never satisfy her.  She’d heard others talking, whispers of how much they liked to be touched, how amazing it felt.  But whenever she tried to touch herself, she just gave up, feeling even more frustrated than before.</p><p>She let her fingers continue the motions, kicking off the scratchy blanket.  It felt good, but not.  She couldn’t quite reach where she wanted, she could never quite hit that high people spoke of.  Her mind would wander to other things as she waited for something that just never came.  She pushed herself to keep going, the frustration already building.  There was something she was missing, some part of her that made her different than everyone else.  The Jedi part of her, her mind whispered.</p><p>She let out a growl, grabbing the first item within reach, and throwing it at the wall.  The lack of sleep was getting to her.  Completely unaided by the confined space of the Falcon for days on end.  With her now second biggest annoyance.  She would have preferred Finn coming with her for this mission, but he had insisted Poe was the better choice.  The politicians and diplomats they were meeting would prefer to meet with the General who had not been raised by the First Order.  Poe had haltingly agreed.  So, the mission had left them together for far too long.  And far too alone.</p><p>She was about to give up, her exploration sessions never lasting long when the door slammed open, Poe darting in with his blaster raised.  Her legs snapped shut, leaving her floundering to find the blanket to cover herself.  The embarrassment transferred to rage almost instantly.</p><p>“What are you doing in my room?” she yelled.</p><p>Poe’s half-awake mind, still reeling from his rude awakening, stopped short.  He’d expected a mechanical problem or maybe a nightmare.  Or the worst case, pirates had managed to board the ship.  But not his fantasy literally spread out before him.  Rey was flushed, nipples pebbled, one delicate finger probing herself.  It took a moment for her yell to register, his mind fixated on her glistening core. </p><p>“What?” he finally choked out.</p><p>Rey had tugged her blanket back on, covering herself up to her neck.  “What are you doing in my room, Poe?” she screamed again.  </p><p>“I thought you were in trouble!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s bantha poodoo!” she replied, still yelling.</p><p>“I heard a loud bang!” he insisted.  “Sorry for caring!  I didn’t think I’d walk into you doing …”</p><p>He ducked his head down; he could already feel himself overheating, hoping to pass the flush off as anger.  But the image was burned into his brain and he was honest enough to admit he would be spending some time alone with that thought later.  Taking a quick peek back up, he was startled by Rey being right in front of him.</p><p>The shirt she was wearing barely grazed her thighs, giving him even more to imagine.  His eyes finally drifted up, the soft swell of her breasts, her pebbled nipples poking through the material.  He could feel his own body reacting, shifting his blaster to hide himself poorly.  But the anger on her face would surely deflate him.</p><p>It didn’t take long for her dream to come back to her, the hazy figure looming over her doing … something.  The image seemed to become sharper as she approached Poe.  Her embarrassment hadn’t let her notice his own state until now.  The normally perfect hair was dishevelled, and he was only wearing a pair of tight underwear.  Underwear that showed a large bulge that made the throbbing at her core increase.  But he was embarrassed too, something she’d rarely seen him be.</p><p>The blanket wrapped around her felt stifling all of the sudden, her earlier activity still far too much in the forefront of her mind.  She let it drop back to the bed, marching towards him; wanting to punch him quickly became the last thing on her mind.  Poe was older than her, her mind whispered again.  He must have experience with this.  The thought made the throbbing almost unbearable.  He was looking at her; a slow appraisal that left her feeling wanted for one of the first times in her life.  She let him look, biting her lip as she tried to get a read on him.  But his emotions were too scattered, too unfocused. </p><p>“Doing what?” she asked, her voice sounding strange to her own ears.  Soft but husky.</p><p>Poe looked into her eyes, his own almost black in the dull light from the corridor.  He had always been a talker, so the shake of his head surprised her.  “I should go,” he answered instead.  “We … we can just pretend this never happened.”</p><p>He turned to leave, her hand reaching out to stop him.  “I can’t do that,” the not quite normal voice replied.</p><p>Far too many of their conversations had been intense.  Bickering, bonding over torture, discussing battle plans; none of those seemed to match the look of ardency on his face.  “What do you want?” Poe whispered, his voice raspy.</p><p>“Help me.”</p><p>The groan he let out was involuntary, stepping towards her, finally letting the door shut with a hiss.  The room was pitch black, but he felt her hand reach for his, fingers brushing against his cock accidentally as she took the blaster.  She pulled him towards the bed, the sudden burst of light blinding him, only to see her draped over the mattress with her hair splayed out.  His blaster was nowhere in sight, as the same hand reached back between her thighs, one finger pumping into her slowly.</p><p>Too entranced by the sight, he missed her other hand reaching for him, tugging him towards the mattress.  He groaned again, adjusting himself to sit down near the foot of the bed, between her spread legs.  “What do you need?” he asked, too afraid to do anything that would jeopardize this moment.  “You have to tell me.”</p><p>Rey’s hips jerked slightly, letting out a frustrated moan.  “I need … I want it to feel right,” she pleaded.  “I can never make it feel right.”</p><p>He reached out towards her slowly, pulling her hand away from her centre.  “Let me,” he whispered.  “Please, Rey let me make you come.”</p><p>Rey wasn’t sure what he meant, but nodded anyway, the feeling becoming almost unbearable.  But Poe didn’t touch her immediately, settling himself again to sit closer, forcing her thighs to open wider.  Clutching the bedsheets, she was waiting for him to do something, anything, the throbbing becoming almost unbearable.  Poe finally moved, both hands coming up to cup her knees, leaving her to let out a frustrated growl.  </p><p>He looked away from her core, the hint of a smile on his face.  “Trust me.”</p><p>She wanted to argue but was too scared he’d leave.  Poe would help with this just like he helped her with everything else.  She nodded again, closing her eyes in hopes it would relax her.  At the first touch of his calloused hands sliding up her thighs, she jumped, letting out a hiss.</p><p>“Relax,” he urged, thumbs rubbing circles on her skin.  </p><p>She settled back down, trying to heed his advice as he continued, going slower this time.  He repeated the motion, hands going back and forth until she was sure he was just trying to drive her insane.  Her hips began rocking, searching for something, but not entirely sure of what.  Her eyes opened, preparing to yell at him again when on the upward stroke, one hand finally continued up to brush across her centre.  Her hips jerked again, chasing his hand as it moved slowly up to touch a spot that made her yelp.</p><p>She refused to look at him, letting him do whatever he wanted when he brushed the same spot again on the way back down.  She had never made a sound when she’d tried this herself, but Poe’s thick finger entering her caused a long, drawn-out moan as he pumped into her.  Her hips rocked into the digit, meeting his every thrust as it glided in and out repeatedly.  </p><p>Rey let out a whine when he removed his finger, ignoring the throb of his cock.  This was about her, he wanted her to feel good, he wanted to be the one to make it happen.  She was wet and slick, letting him finally do what he wanted and concentrate on her clit.  He spread her wetness and rubbed tight circles around it, enjoying every little sound she made.  Rey was flushed and panting, letting out little gasps every now and then as he tried different ways to make her lose control.  It was one of the most incredible sights he was sure he’d ever seen.  Even including the destruction of Starkiller base.</p><p>Her hips were still rocking like she was searching for something to fill her up.  The throbbing from his cock was almost unbearable, but he knew they were already pushing their boundaries.  He removed the temptation to stroke himself, taking his free hand to slide two fingers into her.  </p><p>Rey felt herself tense, almost screaming in relief at the feel of being stretched out.  But Poe paused.  “Faster,” she breathed, looking at him directly.</p><p>He complied, thick fingers pumping into her.  Whatever she had been missing felt closer than ever, chasing the feeling.  She was probably babbling, not making any sense as she whined out for more.  She groaned when he added a third finger, thrusting them in over and over as she felt herself tense.  The explosion came out of nowhere, her whole body going rigid, the intense pleasure flooding her as she screamed again.</p><p>She was certain she had blacked out, coming back to herself with muscles that seemed to want to refuse her commands.  She finally managed to glance over at Poe, eyes still dark as he watched her.  The look of satisfaction on his face must have rivalled her own.  She could finally understand those whispered conversations; she felt boneless and relaxed, but with a soreness that felt incredible at the same time.</p><p>Poe rose from the bed, his smile dimming.  “You should get yourself cleaned up before you fall asleep,” he stated, a hint of sadness in his tone.</p><p>She managed to make her muscles cooperate, sitting up to look at him.  She didn’t know much about this, but the tenting in his underwear was obvious.  She couldn’t help but look, her body responding, even after the pleasure he had just given her.  Pulling her eyes away, she noticed the smirk, faint as it was before he turned to walk away.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what the protocol was for this.  They were friends.  Usually anyway.  But what were they now?  Lovers?  She needed to know.  Poe had reached the door but hadn’t opened it yet when she called out to him.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Poe froze, his hand hovering above the door release.  His cock spasmed at her words; she couldn’t know what she was saying.  The erection was bordering on painful; he wanted nothing but to go back to his bunk and relive this moment as he stroked himself.  Or change it, replacing his fingers for his cock, sliding into her again and again, feeling that tight squeeze around him …</p><p>He turned his head, hands fisted at his sides so he wouldn’t be able to palm himself like he wanted.  “What is it, Rey?”</p><p>He heard more than saw Rey rising from the bed to stand behind him.  She was quiet, making the throb seem impossible to ignore.  “Can I … do you need help?” she finally uttered.  “Like you helped me?”</p><p>The groan escaped him, turning on his heel to pull her into his arms.  Their lips met, none of the finesse he was rumoured to have, kissing her hungrily like he was a man starved. He explored her mouth, absorbing every gasp and whimper until he needed to pull back and breathe.  Rey looked a little stunned, hand hovering over her lips.  </p><p>He wanted her.  He had wanted her from the moment he’d seen her lifting those boulders with just a wave of her hand.  She was the most magnificent person he’d ever laid eyes on in his life.  But he refused to let this moment of lust get out of hand.  Well, more than it already had.</p><p>He leaned forward again, bypassing her lips to kiss her cheek.  “Not tonight,” he replied as delicately as he could.  They already had too many misunderstandings between them.</p><p>Rey opened her mouth, the argument already forming on her lips.  “If you still want this in a day or two, come find me,” he promised.  “I want to do this right next time.”</p><p>Her eyes widened, but they were still mostly black instead of the hazel he was used to.  Rey swallowed thickly.  But more importantly, she nodded.  Maybe he hadn’t blown everything.  Maybe he did stand a chance with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Rey's dreams still happening, she goes to find Poe for a little more help.  He's more than happy to lend a hand again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since several of you asked for more, here's chapter 2.  Thanks so much for the lovely encouragement.  Sorry for the delay with it, December is always a little crazy for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe was bent over, his flight suit hugging that part of him she just couldn’t help staring at.  Until he stood up.  The top of his flight suit was tied around his waist, the white tank top he was wearing was covered in grease, as were his toned arms.  Even more obvious against his sweat glistened skin.  He leaned forward against the hull of his x-wing, letting out a string of curses.</p><p>“Need a hand?” she called out, stepping closer to stand behind him.</p><p>Poe turned to face her, his hair dishevelled and one long streak of black cutting across his cheek.  He smiled, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  Poe took a step back, letting her get closer to the ship.  “I can’t quite get my fingers in there far enough,” he breathed, stepping in behind her to show her the part. “Guess they’re a little too thick.”</p><p>His body was pressed too close to hers, feeling his warm skin all along her back.  She closed her eyes, trying to centre herself but he shifted, sliding one leg between hers.  The soft moan ripped through her, Poe chuckling lightly as she rocked against him.  “Need more?” he whispered, kissing a trail from her ear to her neck, sucking hard at the skin there.  “Want my hands again?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Poe’s hands gripped her waist, the hardness she could feel rocking against her backside, made her moan out louder this time.  The sound carried, echoing off the walls of the large room.  “Quiet, Rey!” he hissed in her ear.  “You wouldn’t want us to get caught like this.”</p><p>She managed a jerky nod, biting her lip as one of his hands slid to cup her.  Her hips jerked at the contact, Poe groaning softly in her ear.  “I can’t wait until the day I can use my cock instead of my hands,” he said pointedly, fingers pressing firmly against her clit through her leggings.  “Want more?”</p><p>She nodded again, not able to trust her voice, closing her eyes to just feel as Poe’s other hand left her waist to cup one of her breasts.  “Tell me what you want, Rey?” he whispered in her ear.  “Tell me how badly you want this.”</p><p>“I …” she replied, voice cracking.</p><p>“What do you want?” he asked again, his voice deep and rough, feeling it vibrating against her. </p><p>She woke up, her heart was pounding in her chest, completely disoriented as she found herself in her bed on the Falcon.  She was beginning to long for the nights when she woke up in a haze, her dreams only half-remembered and hazy.  Since that night, they’d been crystal clear.  And all starring a certain man.  One she was trapped in close quarters with.  Alone. </p><p>Every night it had been Poe who was the one making her frustrated.  She woke up, more often than not, hand buried between her thighs, rubbing frantically. Ever since he had shown her how to pleasure herself, she’d tried to take care of things herself.  But it just wasn’t enough.  She wanted him.  Badly.  It had only been a few days, since that night, but the awkwardness almost felt like a barrier between them.  He had to know she was attracted to him, even as confused as she was.  But it was him that made her nervous.  She had no idea how he felt about her.  She had heard the stories; the gossip back at the base had always run rampant.  Tales of Poe and his partners, whether it was with his pilots or while he spent time off-world made it impossible to ignore.  She had never known him to do much with others but maybe she was missing something, some sign that was obvious to everyone else.  Maybe he really did spend his nights in the company of someone.  Or several someones.  She had no idea what he did each night when he wasn't on duty, but she couldn’t forget how good it had felt; she wanted more.  They would arrive at their final destination tomorrow, and who knew which way the politicians would drag them off in.  If she was going to take him up on his offer, it had to be now, before they arrived.  The now aborted nap had done little to settle her, the familiar frustration back.  She needed to be the one to approach him about this, he had made that clear.</p><p>Poe wasn’t in the cockpit, leaving her to look around the ship.  His bunk was empty, the galley the same.  The Falcon wasn’t huge, there was only one place left for him to occupy.  But she heard the faint rush of water, confirming her suspicions.  It was an invasion of privacy.  It could even make everything worse.  But it also seemed a little fair.  The door opened with a faint hiss, the room filled with steam.  And a naked Poe was directly in front of her.</p><p>It was nothing like her dreams, the idea of what Poe looked like naked frustratingly vague.  But there was no ship in sight, no worries about others catching them, only that part of him that made her belly clench.  Those long thick fingers were wrapped around his cock, hips flexing as he pumped into his hand.  She was entranced with the motion, watching as he fucked a phantom person. It was too easy to imagine it was her, the molten feeling of warmth flooding her.  She wanted it desperately but was frozen in place.  The sight too beautiful for words.  Then he hissed, hips pumping even faster, letting out a broken sound as his hips stuttered.  His eyes were shut as he let out one word.  One she was sure was going to haunt her dreams forever.  Her name.  Her gasp was loud.  Too loud.  </p><p>Poe’s eyes snapped open, almost afraid to look but needing to know.  She was standing by the door, skin flushed pink as her chest heaved.  The humidity had curled her hair, the small tendrils sticking to her skin.  Just like it had that night.  The night he’d been incapable of forgetting.  The night that had been both the best and worst of his life in some ways.  </p><p>His arm jerked, slamming the controls for the water before reaching for the towel to cover himself.  It was pointless, she must have seen everything.  A thought that both thrilled and scared him.  There was no playing this off as an accident, the Falcon was too small for her not to have known where he was.  This was deliberate.</p><p>He took a deep breath, the warm air clinging to his lungs, keeping him silent for once.  He waited for Rey to say something, the time seemingly frozen as they looked at each other.  She didn’t say a word, chewing on her lower lip, looking far too ready to bolt any second.  Kriff it.  All he’d asked was for her to come to him if she wanted to; he supposed this counted.  Tucking the towel around his waist, he approached her cautiously.  But Rey didn’t back away, her eyes tracking his every movement before finally moving to meet him.</p><p>They met in the middle, mouths fusing together, Rey clutching at his still wet skin to get closer.  Their bodies writhed as they tried to get as close together as possible.  The rough material of the Resistance issue towel hit his foot as it dropped, a casualty of their attempts.  Her tunic wasn’t much better, the familiar stirring from below his waist already starting as her hips rocked against him in desperation.</p><p>Poe pulled away from her, panting slightly.  It took her a moment to register, eyes opening to see his.  His eyes were hooded, looking at her in a way she had never seen him look at anyone.  His normally dark eyes looked almost black as he refused to look away from her.  “What do you want?” he asked, voice rough.</p><p>His words flung her back into her dream.  And her inability to answer.  There was too much she wanted to say, too much to explain.  So much had changed in recent months, to both of them.  Between both of them.  So, she went with the simple answer.  “You.”</p><p>He was kissing her fiercely in seconds, the hiss of the door nothing to her as he walked her backwards.  A second hiss and the familiar room gave away his intentions.  She let Poe lead her to the large bed in her cabin, sinking into the mattress once she felt the soft material hit her knees.  Poe laid on top of her, a strangely comforting weight as his lips moved away from hers to explore further.  Clutching at his still damp shoulders, she let him seek all the hidden places that made her squirm and cry out as he nibbled and sucked on her skin down to her breasts.  </p><p>Poe let out a frustrated grunt, her tunic not giving him the access he wanted.  Pushing him away, her fingers reached for her belt, fumbling with her speed to take it off.  She let out a growl of frustration, Poe’s hands covering hers to take over.  They worked together, teaming up to rid her of clothing, laughing when they got in each other’s way.  His hands trailed across her skin as he did it, giving her a knowing look when she shivered at his delicate touches.  </p><p>They finally removed the last item, Poe’s hands taking the time to trail down her entire body, goosebumps appearing wherever he touched until his hands finally settled on her knees.  He looked her over, the gaze almost worshipful as his eyes took in her naked form.  She called out his name softly, his eyes lingering on her body for a moment longer before meeting hers.  Her hips rocked against his leg, a small mewl escaping.  Poe’s mouth turned up in a grin, pushing her legs wide.</p><p>He moved off the bed, ignoring her whine of complaint as he dropped to his knees and jerked her towards him.  She let out a laugh of surprise until Poe’s lips touched the skin of her inner thighs, hips jerking off the bed in response.  His hands clamped down on her hips, holding her down as he kissed his way closer to her centre.  She tensed slightly as he got nearer, Poe pausing to hover over her, his exhales tickling slightly as he waited for her to make eye contact with him.  </p><p>He looked at her for a moment before breaking away, licking a stripe from her core to her clit in one long slow move.  Her hips jerked again, almost breaking out of his grasp, surprised at the feel.  Poe chuckled, giving her a brief wink before moving to do it again.  Slower.  She squirmed on the bed, not sure if she was trying to move closer or farther away from his mouth.  But Poe kept at it, lips, tongue, and teeth all joining together to tease her.  Then he added one of those long thick fingers, pumping slowly into her.</p><p>Her entire body was on overload, clutching at the sheets and his hair as Poe continued to pleasure her with his mouth and fingers, bringing her over the edge even more quickly than the last time.  She screamed out loud, her hips escaping his grip this time as she bucked, her whole body tensing before she collapsed on the bed.  It took her a moment to catch her breath, panting in the dim light. Poe let out a hum of satisfaction, making her turn towards him.  The look of hunger hadn’t left his face; if anything, Poe looked even more starved.  He rose to his feet, his erection standing proudly.  Even after the pleasure he had just given her, her core clenched at the sight, her want rekindling.</p><p>Rey tried to sit up, muscles slow to listen, but eventually managing to sit before him.  She’d never seen a naked man this close up, her glimpse in the shower nothing to this.  Her hand reached out, one finger running along the underside, Poe groaning in response.  She looked up at his face, his eyes closed with a look of pain on his face.  Her hand moved away quickly, worried she’d injured him, but Poe took hold of her hand, placing it on his cock.  Her fingers wrapped around it surprised that it still felt somewhat soft.  Her hand moved gently, a slow up and down, too worried she would hurt him.  He let out a contented groan, hips bucking into her loose fist.</p><p>Poe looked down at her, seeing her uncertainty. “Touch yourself first,” he asked, voice sounding rougher than usual.</p><p>Rey looked at him, eyes squinted in confusion.  He jerked his head, having her move back to the centre of the bed, kneeling before her.  Taking hold of her hand, he placed it between her legs, spreading the wetness around.  And enjoying her gasp of pleasure.  He wrapped her hand back around himself, holding his hand around hers to grip his cock tightly.  He urged her to move again, controlling them both as their joined hands glided easily over his cock, closing his eyes again to enjoy it.  Her hands were smaller, the grip so different from his own, the feeling amazing.  It had been far too long since someone other than him had done this.  Longer than he wanted to admit.</p><p>Rey sped up the pace on her own, his hand falling away to let her explore.  She moved in closer, her knees spreading out to surround his.  He opened his eyes, hips bucking into her fist at the look of concentration on her face.  He was getting close; it was impossible to hold out long with the woman he’d been longing for finally in bed with him.  He needed to put a stop to her movements, he needed to know how this was going to end tonight. She looked up at him, deep flush to her skin, and lips plumped and reddened from biting them.  The urge to sink into her was overwhelming, but he wanted her to be sure.  This was something they could never come back from.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” he asked, voice lacking all the confidence he was usually known for.</p><p>Rey was quiet.  For far too long, the seconds stretching into hours in his mind.  Her hesitant nod wasn’t enough, his ardour cooling a little.  He gave her a small smile, shaking his head as he moved to get up.  But Rey stalled him, grabbing hold of his bicep.  “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To take a cold shower,” he replied flippantly.  He hoped.  “Get some sleep, we’re going to be busy tomorrow.”</p><p>“Poe!”</p><p>“I’ll see you in the morning,” he replied firmly, walking out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise, there’s sex this time 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey woke up even earlier than usual, sitting in the cockpit for hours as she waited for the familiar alarm to sound that they had arrived.  She didn’t want to admit the reason for it, even to herself.  She was too confused already; another dream about Poe would just make the jumble in her head worse.  She wanted him, she knew that, but when he asked if she trusted him, she just froze.  She did trust him.  With her life, with her confidence, but with her heart?  That was the part she wasn’t sure of.  She’d been let down too many times in her short life.</p><p>The smell of caf hit her first, surprised by the mug appearing before her.  She usually felt him long before he got in range of her.  Poe had basically managed to sneak up on her.  A sign she was out of sorts for sure.  If she was going to make it through the day, she needed to get herself together.  She took the offered mug, smiling shyly at him.  Poe just gave her a tense smile back, not bothering to take his usual seat beside her.  He left the cockpit entirely, without saying a word.</p><p>A feeling hit low in her belly, sitting like a boulder.  Any chance she had with Poe was gone because of last night, because she couldn’t say what he wanted to hear.  But he was the one who had walked away, not her.  She could sit here and place blame all she wanted, but it didn’t change anything.  And now they needed to spend three days planet side with each other. Plus, the return trip.  It would be a week of hell if Poe kept avoiding her like this.  She looked down at her rapidly cooling cup, finally taking a sip.  It was made exactly the way she liked it.  Maybe, there might still be a chance.  She just needed to figure out the answer to his question.  Soon.</p><p>They were dragged apart almost from the moment they landed; Poe was taken by the remnants of the military while the politicians nabbed her.  She risked a look over her shoulder as he was whisked away, blushing to see him looking back at her.  But the day droned on, these people asking her questions she had no idea how to answer.  She was barely out of her teens, she had no idea how she was supposed to rebuild the Jedi.  For all she knew, her, Finn and that one pilot from the Ghost she had met after the battle were the only Force-sensitive people left in the galaxy. </p><p>She didn’t see Poe again until dinner; a huge affair with Poe sitting all the way down at the other end of the table.  She couldn’t help watching him, an easy smile gracing his face as he charmed the people around him.  The surge of jealousy swelled up, making her look away.  This was the reason, the ease he had with other people just made it harder.  She couldn’t help thinking it was all fake, that he possessed this charm and could use it with anybody.  So why her?  She was a nobody.  The only reason people thought she was special was her powers, something she didn’t earn.  No one would even look at her twice if not for those.</p><p>The lack of sleep wasn’t helping her mood, bowing out before the dessert was brought out.  She was escorted to a room in the large hotel they’d been quartered at, almost shocked by the luxury.  The huge room felt almost bigger than the whole of the Falcon, the bed bigger than anything she had ever seen.  It brought another blush to her face; she could easily imagine her and Poe sharing this bed tonight.  Looking around, she checked the other doors, finding a closet and a large fresher as well as one other door that was locked.  </p><p>She got cleaned up, thinking all the while of what she could say to Poe.  What could she possibly say to make things right between them?  She needed to find a way to fix this.  He wasn’t back once she exited the fresher, already dressed for bed.  She lay down, the mattress the softest she’d ever felt.  It was nothing like the old bed she had in the Falcon. Meaning to stay up and wait for him, she was asleep in minutes.</p><p>The loud knock on the door woke her up abruptly, leaving her confused about where she was.  And why she was alone.  Her night had been plagued with dreams – nightmares really; all about one thing.  Or rather, one person.  The other side of the bed was empty, looking completely unused.  Poe had slept elsewhere, that was for sure.  The knock sounded again, coming from the locked door she had found yesterday.  Rising from the bed, she went to answer it, surprised it opened up easily this time.  Poe was on the other side, looking freshly showered and holding up a cup for her.  She peeked over his shoulder, seeing a room similar to hers on the other side.</p><p>“Where were you?” she asked sleepily.</p><p>“In my room?” he answered, voice tinged with confusion.  “You better get ready, we’re starting up again soon.”</p><p>He turned to leave, the door snapping shut right behind him.  She knew she had hurt him, but she wasn’t used to this kind of behaviour from Poe.  He was almost always with her back at base; somewhere on the periphery if he wasn’t right there along with the others.  How could he just change so quickly?  Be so cold?  How had she managed to ruin everything between them so completely?</p><p>She took a sip of the hot drink, letting it warm her a little.  He couldn’t be so indifferent if he was still trying to take care of her.  Taking his advice, she got ready; another knock sounding from the main door just as she finished getting dressed.  It was another useless day of meetings, politicians asking her questions she didn’t have the answer for while talking of grand plans that excluded too many.  Leia had spoken of the New Republic, mostly about their flaws.  It seemed little would change now that it was restarting.</p><p>All today was accomplishing was a headache, allowing her to leave early again.  She had no intention of sitting through another dinner like last night.  She found her room on her own this time, taking something for the pain while she waited for Poe to return.  He made it easier for her, a frantic knock coming from his door not too long after she returned.  She opened it for him, needing to step aside swiftly as he barged in.</p><p>“Are you okay?  They told me you were sick!”</p><p>“Listening to them talk about themselves just gave me a headache,” she replied, trying to calm him.  “I needed to get out of there.”</p><p>Poe’s breath came out in a rush, relaxing for the first time since he’d heard the news.  She was fine, other than looking a little pale.  He managed a weak smile, letting his guard down for the first time since they had arrived. More like since he had left her bed if he were honest.  “They are fond of talking about themselves,” he chuckled mirthlessly.  “You’d think they won the war instead of just stepping in at the last minute.  Not that we didn’t really need them but …”</p><p>She just nodded, understanding what he meant.  She usually did.  Until lately.  “I’ll let you rest,” he added, needing the excuse to leave.</p><p>He felt her hand clamp down on his shoulder, her eyes looking up at him nervously.  “Don’t leave,” she said quietly.</p><p>He turned away, looking over at the large windows in her room, watching the sun as it began to set.  It was easier than looking at her, she was too hard to refuse these days.  They wouldn’t be in this weird limbo if he had just managed to control himself.  But with Rey, that seemed like a more impossible task than taking on the entire First Order.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Rey.”</p><p>The hurt flashed across her face briefly, but Rey was a fighter.  She always had been.  “This is stupid!” she lashed out at him.  “Why do you keep leaving me?” </p><p>“Because I can’t keep doing this, Rey!” he yelled, trying to pull away from her grasp.  “You either want this or you don’t, but I need an answer from you before anything happens again!”</p><p>“I’m scared, okay?” she admitted, clutching his shirt so he couldn’t walk out this time.</p><p>He took several deep breaths, trying to remain calm.  Trying to think clearly for once.  “I get that, I do,” he finally replied, meeting her eyes again, “but I need you to tell me when you’re actually ready for us.  This back and forth … it’s not fair.  To either of us.”</p><p>“Either is this!” </p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to do!” he answered.  </p><p>Rey made the decision for them, pulling harder on his shirt, kissing him fiercely.  He wanted to pull away, but the need to be closer to her was stronger.  He demanded entry into her mouth, ready to give up all pretense of waiting.  She was like a drug, every taste leaving him wanting more, never wanting to stop.  She pulled him towards the bed this time so she could lie down, pulling him down with her.  The last sane part of him screamed, giving him the strength to pull away.  Her eyes snapped open, mouth parted as she tried to catch her breath.  She looked beautiful like this, making him want to forget his stupid declaration.</p><p> “I should leave,” he whispered.  “I want you to be completely sure about this.  About … us.  This won’t be a one-time thing with me, Rey.”</p><p>She did nod, still too slow for his liking though.  He pushed himself up, dropping her gaze again.  “I’ll wait, Rey.  I’ve waited this long for you to stop getting mad at me every two minutes, I can wait a bit longer for this too.  Especially now that you know what you’re missing,” he added with a grin.</p><p>Rey refused to let go of him.  Not this time.  “I’m tired of this too, Poe,” she told him insistently.  “I’m scared … but being without you … that’s scarier.”</p><p>The look on Poe’s face changed, a smile taking over his whole face.  She could feel the answering grin tugging at her lips, bringing him back in for another kiss.  Groaning when he pulled away from her again, she took his face in both hands, so he had to look at her.  “Stop thinking and just kiss me.”</p><p>She almost laughed at the fact that Poe actually listened, cupping her face in return and kissing her roughly.  He moved over her, body hovering for only a second before moving to the cradle of her thighs.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers took to carding through his hair, enjoying his solid weight pushing her into the mattress.  His lips travelled down her jawline and then further down her neck, sucking lightly as he went.  </p><p>Poe groaned as he reached the hem of her shirt, face tucking into her neck as he did. She let out a mewl of complaint as he rose back up until she realized what he was doing.  She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, Poe’s skin rippling as he moved.  She reached a hand out, fingers lingering on the bare skin of his abdomen as it shifted.  He tossed the shirt aside, looking down at her as her fingers explored.  </p><p>He had been the one to do most of the touching since this had started between them; she needed to be the one who started it this time.  Her fingers trailed lower, brushing against the thick hairs she found on his belly.  Poe’s hips jerked slightly as her fingers dipped lower, brushing over his clothed cock.  He let out a moan but did nothing to stop her, letting her have her first chance to really see and feel him.  She propped herself up on one elbow, reaching out to undo his pants so she could reach inside his underwear and remove his cock.</p><p>Remembering their last time, she was hesitant to take hold of him, gripping it loosely in her hand.  Poe’s eyes closed, letting her touch him as she pleased for the moment.  His body responded to her touch quickly, hardening in her hand.  He took hold of her hand after a moment, ignoring her pout as he moved away to remove the rest of his clothes.  She took in the full sight of him; his cock jutting out proudly.</p><p>She took the initiative, sitting up completely to remove her own clothing under Poe’s watchful stare.  She could feel the familiar twinge start in her belly, Poe’s hooded gaze following her every move.  She felt wanted.  Poe had barely touched her tonight, but she could tell she was getting wet already.  Once the last piece of clothing found its way to the floor, she met his gaze head-on, refusing to look away.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Poe asked, voice cracking as he looked at her.</p><p>She didn’t answer, simply sitting across from him to capture his lips in a kiss.  Poe took over, hands roaming her bare skin, making her shiver.  He half pulled her into his lap, trapping his erection between their bodies as he continued to explore hers.  His hands settled on her ass, giving her a firm squeeze before slipping one hand between her legs.  One finger found her entrance, pumping slowly.  Her whole body jerked in response, slamming down on the digit with a moan.</p><p>Poe removed his finger for a moment, only to add a second.  She rocked herself against his hand, lost in the feeling of his thick fingers entering her over and over as his thumb brushed over her clit.  She got lost in the sensations he was causing, feeling her orgasm approaching swiftly as his other hand moved to tweak a nipple.  They moved together in unison, moving faster, her thighs beginning to quiver with the strain.  She barely registered Poe’s hushed encouragements, too focused on her clenching muscles as her orgasm washed over her.  She let out a cry of his name, her whole body tensing as she squeezed down on his fingers.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she saw Poe watching her intently as she came down from her high, small smirk on his face.  She shoved his chest playfully, surprised as he grabbed hold of her, pulling them both back onto the bed.  Poe was still hard, and her body clenched at the idea of finally having him inside.  With a teasing grin, she ignored her sore muscles to take a hold of him.  Poe hissed, hips jerking as she placed it between her thighs to run her core along his length.  His smirk disappeared as he let out a drawn-out moan, holding tightly to her hips as he bucked up against her wetness.</p><p>She kept up the movement, entranced by the look of pleasure on Poe’s face.  She wanted to see more of it and with a slight roll of her hips, she took him in, sinking down on his cock slowly.  He swore loudly, holding himself tensely as she lowered herself.  They both groaned once he was completely inside of her; she had never felt this feeling of completeness before.  With an experimental twist that left her breathless, she rose up only to slam back down. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself up again as he helped guide her.  </p><p>Poe refused to look away from the sight of Rey riding him, mouth open as she panted slightly.  She’d always been beautiful to him, but the sight of her concentrating as she took his cock would never leave his mind.  She found a rhythm after a few tries, giving him the chance to explore her again.  His mouth reached for one of her pert breasts, taking a hold of her taut nipple to suck on.  He listened and watched her reactions with each touch, filing them away for what would hopefully be the next time.  And just the one of many.  </p><p>He began to feel the telltale clench of her body, still marvelling that she had chosen him at all.  One hand left to her hip, using two fingers to rub at her clit.  Her pace increased, and his own impending orgasm had him bucking up to meet her.  He watched as she stilled, blunt nails digging into his chest, as she cried out.  Her walls clamped down hard, squeezing his cock like a vice.  No longer bothering to hold himself back, his hips jerked up, and with two hard pumps, he was crying out his own release, her name the only sound on his lips.  </p><p>He caught her as she fell forward, wrapping his arms around Rey, keeping her close.  Her head was tucked into his neck, warm breaths tickling the skin there as she tried to catch her breath.  He pushed aside a strand of hair that had come loose from her buns, touching her cheek so she would look at him.  He smiled softly at her, Rey looked content and relaxed, something he had rarely seen her be.  </p><p>“You okay?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>She nodded with a soft smile, cheeks flushing.  “We should get cleaned up before you fall asleep on me,” he told her gently.  “I’m willing to bet you’ve never had the chance to take a real bath before.  Lakes don’t count,” he added when she opened her mouth. “I mean one with warm water.”</p><p>Her eyes lit up, moving to sit on her own.  They both groaned as he slid out of her, but he couldn’t help but hope it wasn’t for the last time. He rose up behind her, taking hold of her hand to lead her to the fresher, intent on keeping her relaxed.  A lot had changed between them in the last few days.  He had to pause, Rey stopping before he reached the door but keeping a firm hold of his hand.</p><p>He turned to look at her, worried it had been too much, that he’d still rushed her, but the smile on her face calmed his nerves.  “So, you’re coming with me … in the bath I mean?”</p><p>He tugged on her arm gently, happy she stumbled easily into his embrace.  “If that’s what you want,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her temple.  “I’m going to keep lending you a hand for as long as you want me to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>